


The Trials of Little Brothers

by Dark_Writer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst fluff?, Gen, Will's younger, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is really tired of Will's crap but he's her idiot. No one else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials of Little Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/gifts).



> Just a note: Will's 14 in this and they aren't vampires so, character changes.

She wiped the blood off of her hands as she surveyed her work. Four guys, each one of them bigger than she was, lay bleeding on the ground. She scoffed and walked away, grabbing Will’s collar along the way. He tried to escape but she was having none of that, not after what he had just put her through.

Tossing him into the backseat of her car, she got in and started it up. How in hell was she going to explain this to Maman? Her clothes were dishevelled and dirt-stained, her eye swollen and throbbing in pain. She was lucky that they were probably not going to press charges but still.

Glancing behind her, she growled. Of course the little shit would need her to get him out of trouble. He always did and she always fell for his stupid pouting face. It was a problem she couldn’t seem to escape. Even Maman and Laura needed only to glance at her and she was a goner.

She was getting soft. She would have to fix that soon, but not now. Now she just had to get Will home and up to her room without anyone finding out.

If only life worked according to her plans.

“Mircalla, William.”

She stiffened as she walked through the door, her eyes moving to find her adoptive mother. Gulping, she made her way into the living room where the woman sat waiting, glass of wine already in her hands. So tonight was one of those nights.

“Is…is he not here yet?”

“My date has been cancelled. Now, would you care to explain to me why exactly my son and daughter are coming home at this time of night looking like street urchins? Or is this going to be another battle, Mircalla?”

Will’s hand on the hem of her shirt stopped her short before she could say anything. He was a little shit but she couldn’t in good conscience let him get into trouble for something he had no clue about when he started. Maman would definitely not be happy if she found out so it was up to her to play the martyr.

The things she did for this kid.

“I got into trouble with the varsity football team and Will tried to help. Turns out they don’t take to kindly to girls outplaying them on the field.”

Maman looked at her for a moment, her gaze scrutinizing her as Carmilla shifted uncomfortably. She always hated when she did that.

Finally, she nodded and said, “Very well. Go and get yourself cleaned up. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

She nodded stiffly and all but dragged Will behind her. Choosing the lesser of two evils, she pushed him through her room and into her bathroom where she pulled out anti-septic fluids and gauze. Might as well get his injuries tended to first.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said, hissing while she cleaned the cuts on his palms. “I could have taken them, Kitty.”

“You’re an idiot but you’re my idiot. You’re also fourteen. Get a clue, Fresh Meat.”

“Mother’s not pleased. I can’t wait to see what she does this time.”

“Ugh. ‘Thank you, Carmilla. I shouldn’t have called them twinkling fairy boys, Carmilla. I was stupid, Carmilla.’ Any one of those would serve as a proper thank you, you know.”

“What’s got your panties twisted? Laura not putting out?”

“One. My sex life is none of your concern. Two. Shut up and roll up your sleeves. I need to get to whatever they did to you there. Unless you want to explain to an ER doctor how exactly you got that one?”

Will sneered even as he shuddered and she smirked. The little twerp deserved a little pain. Her knuckles were stinging and her muscles ached, but she needed to take care of him first. God knows, Mother certainly would not be the one to do it.

If she put a little more force into cleaning him up, she did not let it show. She was already disappointed with herself for even letting it get that far and now she was barely holding back the rage inside of her. Will, for all his faults, did not deserve that. Not this time.

“Mircalla?”

“In here, Mother.”

Maman joined them, her eyes critical as she forced Carmilla to pause and look at her. Her fingers trailed beneath her eye, causing her to flinch. She could not say whether it was from the touch itself or the sensitivity of the flesh and she really did not care just then. She pushed down her disgust and focused on Will’s presence behind her.

“This will need to be seen to. Come to me when you’re finished with your brother. I’m sure I have something we can use to get the swelling down.”

She nodded but did not move until the older woman was gone. It was only then that she turned to Will, the pity in his eyes more than she can stand.

“Shove it, Mamma’s boy. Now give me your other arm.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?”

She shrugged. Who else would keep the kid safe? He had this weird ability to always find trouble. Besides, that was what sisters were for. Ruffling his hair as she finished, she pulled him into her room and directed him to the bed.

“Choose something to watch. I’ll be back in a few, okay?”

“Callah?”

She paused on her way to the door.

“What?”

“Thanks, I guess.”

She nodded and left. No doubt, tomorrow he would be back to his old annoying self. For once, she was surprisingly fine with that.


End file.
